Naruto The Path To Grandmaster
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: After the Sealing of the Kyuubi Naruto was taken away by Sub Zero to be trained in the ways of his clan. How will Naruto handle following a new path ahead of him? The path that will one day take him to being the grandmaster of the clan. Can Naruto handle the role of grandmaster or will he fail to honor his clan in the end?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new version/twist of my Naruto/Mortal Kombat story both stories will keep being worked on only this has whole new story line.

I hope everyone enjoys this story like they do with my other Mortal kombat one.

Before people ask yes I will be updating my stories much faster now that all my hell in my life is over with.

You will be seeing me update stories more of the time from now on and thank you for patiently waiting.

* * *

It was only few hours after the 4th Hokage had given his life to save the village. He had died sealing away the demon known as Kyuubi the nine tail demon kitsune. Yet by doing this it came at a high cost because he had to seal it inside a new born baby. This was baby who would have the kyuubi sealed inside of his body. This young baby was 4th Hokage own son yet this village will see him as a demon.

The 4th Hokage wanted everyone to see him for a hero and not a monster yet that will never happen. That was why The 3rd Hokage wasn't going to tell anyone that was is sealed so when Naruto comes back to the village he would not be hated

The old man did know that he would be lying to the whole village by making them think kyuubi was truly died yet he knows it's the right thing to do. If he let these people know the truth while they were healing their wounds they would turn their anger against Naruto.

The 3th Hokage stared down at the little baby that was soundly sleeping on the table inside his office. He would never have thought that he would be taking back his old job at his old age. He had no other choice but to take his old job back if he was going to make sure that Naruto's future was one that wasn't painfully for him.

He had planned to send Naruto to his clan outside of the village, he never understood how Minato the 4th Hokage. How he got a wife with the clan Lin Kuei because they were a clan that everyone had known about yet feared. He also doesn't know what happened to Kushina because she just disappeared after Minato went to fight against kyuubi.

He only had the honor of meeting few of the clan members, which was mainly Subzero who was the grandmaster of the clan. Subzero was someone that the 3rd could tell was an honorable man and he wouldn't hurt anyone from his own clan. That was why he was waiting for him to come and pick up Naruto.

He was doing this because he had understood that this village will look at him with hate. He didn't know just how long he could keep the truth from coming out yet he hoped it never did. Sometimes the truth isn't always what the world should know because it could always bring more hate from it.

He could hear the office doors open up wide only he had turned to watch someone walked into the room. This man was wearing a blue vast and a mask on his face also a scar running down his right eye. This person before him was Subzero which the 3rd looked at him in the eyes and hoped that Naruto will have a good life with him.

"I'm here to take Naruto and being him back fourteen years from now like we agreed on. He will learn the ways of his clan and become strong to handle his burden." Subzero voice showed signs of caring but also trying not to sound caring at the same time. The Lin Kuei was known for how they train and how hard they fight, yet they never really were ones that cared and loved. They do fell in love but training and fighting were something that they lived for.

Subzero went to the table before he picked up the little Naruto. He looked down and seen that he will become a strong Lin Kuei warrior and he was going to personally see to that. The reason was because he had a burden that no one else could understand or handle. It was a burden that will either make him stronger or break him into pieces if he let it.

"Please take good care of Naruto Subzero." The old man said once he sat down in his chair yet Subzero just looked back at the older man. Subzero was no fool and he did know what would happen. He did know that this village will treat Naruto badly once he came back years from this day. That was one of the reasons was why he was going to train him into the ground. To train him so he will become stronger than him one day and take over as grandmaster.

"Naruto will be taken care of good and be strong in order to survive in this village once he gets back in fourteen years. You have my word as the grandmaster of the clan Lin Kuei." He told the old man before he walked to the door to leave. The 3th Hokage had watched Subzero leave then he closed his eyes. The old man hoped the day that Naruto came back he truly will be as strong enough to handle the burden of this village.

Once Subzero finally got back to the temple he looked around. He could see the students training hard which caused him to smile at them under his mask. He may have hated being called Sama, but he loved knowing that his clan was growing stronger with every passing day.

When he moved his way inside the main area he noticed right away that his closest friend. Smoke was sitting down on the floor only to look over his shoulder at Subzero before waving him over to sit. Subzero slowly walked over to Smoke yet he just closed his eyes to take in the feel of home.

"So that's the kyuubi jailer and Kushina kid?" Subzero just nodded his head to Smoke before he sat down next to his friend. Subzero was still happy that he had helped Smoke get away from the clan when he did. He couldn't believe that at one point in time this very clan wanted to turn him and Smoke into robots. Two of the members weren't lucky and got found by the clan and turned into them.

"We are going to train Naruto to become strong and handle his burden with pride." Smoke just nodded his head back to his old time friend. Sometimes he had wondered what would have happened if Subzero didn't save him and he had become a robot like the other two. This was something he will always be thankful to his longtime friend for saving him from that fate.

"As in we, you mean more than just me and you?" Subzero looked at Smoke once more before his head nodded yes to him. He was planning on getting help from few old friends with Naruto training. He wanted Naruto to become stronger than him not just because he wanted Naruto to have power. He wanted Naruto to know that there are people or things that are worth keeping safe at all cost.

"Let's just hope he doesn't love using poison when Reptile starts to train him, one crazy poison user is all I can handle." Smoke just laughed when he heard subzero say that to him. Reptile was one great fighter, but he did love poison a little bit too much in some cases.

Four years later Naruto was now training outside in one of the main training grounds. He was working on his ice attacks that Subzero told him to improve. Naruto had sometimes wondered why Subzero wanted him to train so much like this. He loved training because to him it was the best thing in the world. He was started to build up ice around him then he moved his hands out to shoot an ice blast.

"You're getting good with the ice blast attack." When Naruto turned around to see whose voice it was. He could see a woman with frost hair and blue eyes which he started to wonder just who this person was. He didn't see her in the temple before or at the training grounds.

"Who are you?" Frost just smirked under her mask then she slowly moved over to him while her eyes stared down at him. She had just got back from a long tournament which was why he had never seen her yet. She was told that there was a new ice user in the clan and she wanted to meet this person.

She had never thought that he was just a little kid but little kid was growing strong fast. She wondered just how far he could get in his life even though she fully had known she would be the next grandmaster of this clan. She wasn't going let herself be fooled into thinking that Naruto had a chance of gaining the title before her.

"My name is Frost and I'm Sub-Zero's student." Naruto looked at her because he did remember that Sub-Zero-sama said he had a student that he had been training for a few years. He never thought that it was a pretty angel which he wasn't used to see women at this point of his life. So to him they look like angels from the stories that Smoke had told him.

Smoke was someone that wanted to help Naruto grow not just in power but being happy. So he had readied him bedtime stories which no one would have thought that Smoke was that kind of person to do that.

"It's nice to meet you Frost." They heard someone moving closer to them once they looked to see who it was. The person this time was Smoke which he just looked at the two of them. Smoke wasn't shocked to see Naruto still training. He doesn't understand how he had this much stamina which it was great for someone to train to become stronger.

"I think you should take a break Naruto, your only four years old and you have been training for the last seven hours." This caused Frost to be shocked that someone this young can last training for so long. It wasn't a normal thing to see or hear about.

"Why I'm not tired at all!' The little boy yelled as he didn't want to stop training but Smoke just shakes his head because he has never seen anyone this much of a lover for training. But he does know a way to get him to stop training.

"It's dinner time now and there is ramen.' That makes Naruto just look right at him as he starts to run to the dinner hall where all the clan members sit and eat at. When he gets there he sees that they really are eating ramen as he goes to his sit next to Subzero. Over the years Subzero as started to think of Naruto as his own son and is glad that he had a chance to raise him.

"You love ramen way to much Naruto; I don't know what you love more training or ramen." Subzero just looks at Naruto as he starts to eat the ramen. Naruto just gives him a glare as he said that because it wasn't his fault that ramen tasted so great.

"When will you and Smoke-sensei give me harder training, this is getting too easy." Subzero shakes his head again because if the training he's doing is called easy. The training he is getting is what people who are teenagers get and he thinks that he needs harder lessons.

"You learn way to fast just like your mother." Naruto smiles under his mask because he was glad that was he like his mother. He has only seen photos of her and heard stories about her but he wishes that he could see her one time.

"What are you going to train me with today?" Subzero just looks at him as he thinks of what he could train him with. Maybe he could start training with a bostaff or a katana. He then calls over one of the clan members that force in training with a katana.

"Deep I want you to train Naruto with a katana." Deep nods his head as he walks away which Naruto fallows him as Subzero just keeps shaking his head. When will Naruto run out of stamina and get tired for once.

When Deep and Naruto get to the training room Deep goes to the sword rack as he takes two wooden katana and hands on to Naruto. Naruto takes it as he looks at Deep like he was crazy. "Why I'm I using a wooden one and not a real one?" Deep just gives he a little laugh as Naruto just looks at him mad now.

"Because everyone starts out with a wooden one then moves up to a real katana once they are ready. Now I'm going to teach you in the basics and before you yell, you must learn the basics before learning anything else." Naruto didn't like having to learn from easy things and move up because he liked doing hard training and not easy ones. But he was going to find out that this wasn't going be an easy thing to learn.

After four solid hours of katana training Naruto falls on his ass as he looks up at Deep tired. Naruto was now regretting saying that he wanted harder training. He never had any idea that this was how harder training feels like. He hears someone walking behind him as he turns around he sees Subzero and Smoke.

"Do you still want harder training Naruto?" Naruto just gives Subzero a mean glare which he just gives Naruto a little laugh as his replied to the glare.

Four years have passed since then and Naruto has learned the way of the sword faster than anyone else in the clan. He wasn't as good as Deep but he was coming close to being and he was only eight years old. No one in the clan could believe how fast Naruto was learning and how strong and fast he has become in only eight years. All his baby fat was gone and he was in great shape as he walks to the training ground to start his morning training.

His blonde hair now had a little ice looking to it as his clothes were now like Subzero as he has a katana on his back. The sheath is a deep blue color as the blade itself was a light blue as the light hits on it. Naruto in the last four years have grown close to Smoke, Subzero and Frost. They were like the family he never had and was glad that he had them now.

When he gets to his training field he sees that Smoke is already there which he wonders why Smoke was here at this time of the day. 'Smoke-sensei what are you doing here?" Smoke just looks at him as he walks over to Naruto.

"I was asked to tell you that today we are going to have visitors and you better behave when they get here." Naruto just shrugs his shoulders because he didn't really care about visitors and he wasn't going to start now.

He draws his katana as he starts to train as Smoke walks away but he stops and looks back at Naruto training. Sometimes Smoke wonders if he will go down the right path and with all his heart he hopes Naruto doesn't become like Subzero older brother.

Naruto starts to wonder who would be visiting this place because it was out in the middle of nowhere. Subzero had moved the clan to a place of only snow and ice and that was because. He had found this temple inside a block ice so he make this place the clan new home so no one would bother then as they train.

Naruto plans no mind to these people that were going to visit them soon. He had to force on becoming stronger in order to become stronger then Subzero and Smoke. He knows that will take even more training then what he has been putting himself through as it is. Sometimes he wonders if he can even become as strong as the two of them.

Naruto just to moves his katana around as he looks at the blade. This blade was given to him by Subzero when he finally becomes good with the wooden katana. Deep was not someone that wanted Naruto to have a real one but Subzero had talked him into letting Naruto use a real one from now on. He had said that Naruto has to learn the hard way with getting too far ahead in training but Naruto was always ahead of his training and come out fine no matter what.

Smoke was looking at Subzero and wondering how many people is his leader gathering today. "May I ask Subzero but who is coming to this meeting to help Naruto train?" Smoke asked him but Subzero just looks at him.

"As many as I can gather here to train Naruto but this means the clan is going to be seeing a lot of new people staying with us for a while." Smoke was just hoping that Subzero knows what he is doing by bring many people here in order to train Naruto to grow strong.

They hear someone enter the clan temple but when they look at who it was they see a woman with long black hair to her butt but also amber eyes. She was wearing her normal tight blue outfit that covers her chest but leaves her arms and legs open to the world to see. She does have leather that is covering her hand to the elbow. On her legs is the same blue leather that just goes up to her knee. But the rest of her legs and arms are showing skin but this in front of them was kitana the princess of Edenia.

Smoke notice that she wasn't wearing her blue mask that was normal on her face. It was just a light part of leather that she wears over her mouth and nose he never understand why she wears that. Maybe she wears it for the same reason the smoke and subzero wears their masks but their masks were a lot different than Kitana's one.

"Kitana I'm kind of surprise that you are the first one here." Kitana just looks at Subzero like he just insulted her. "Why would I not be here first? Are you trying to say I'm slow or something?" Smoke just laughs at Subzero for doing something like this.

"No I just though Reptile would be here first." Smoke moves behind him and whispers. "Nice save old friend." Subzero just looks at him with an evil glare because he doesn't want Kitana hearing Smoke say that.

"Where is this person that you said had that burden, I really want to see how is has come so far in eight years now." Subzero looks at Smoke telling him to get Naruto but once Smoke turns around he sees Reptile was behind him all this time but he wasn't alone.

"Reptile long time but who is this beside you?" Smoke asked Reptile who was wearing same kind of clothes as Smoke but his was green. The woman beside Reptile had on a green battle suit just that show a lot of her chest but she also had a veil over her hair. Her hair was down little passed her shoulders and had green slit eyes.

"This is Khameleon and she may help this kid out in training but who is coming to this meeting?" Smoke walks passed him but Subzero just looks at his old friend.

* * *

If anyone got any questions feel free to ask anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

CreedRazerReaper – Yes, Kushina is from Sub Zero's clan and she is still a Uzumaki.

Spark681 – Still working on who will be with Naruto but yes this is a harem story. Frost and Khameleon will both be with him.

LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED – There's a good chance that Kitana will be in it and yes this is a harem story.

I will tell everyone one thing about this story and that's Frost will not turn on her clan like she did in the games.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and will keep enjoying this story.

* * *

"Sub Zero-sama so these are the ones you wanted me to meet?" Naruto asked while he walked over to them. His eyes looked at the two women in the room only his focus was more on Khameleon than Kitana.

"Yes Naruto and I told you stop calling me sama. These are Princess Kitana, Khameleon and Reptile." Sub Zero told him.

"It's nice to meet you little one." Khameleon told him with a smile underneath her veil.

"I'm not little so don't call me little one miss even if you do look great. I still won't let anyone call me little one." He told her which she just let out a giggle. She didn't that he would react like that yet it was very funny to her.

"You better grow up fast than because to me you are a little sweet one." She teased him at this point.

Naruto just glared at her because he didn't like to be treated like he was little or young because he was a trained warrior. Someone that was strong and not weak yet her giggle was something he had found to be cute.

"Naruto why are you all wet like that? I mean it's not like you to walk in a lake beside only lake here is a frozen one." Smoke asked bit worried for him.

"I was sparing with one of your new friends!" Naruto smiled only Sub Zero and Smoke looked at each other. They didn't know who he was talking about and they only had known one person to use water for attacks and he was no friend of theirs.

"What did he look like Naruto? I need you to tell me everything you remember about this person that you trained with." Sub Zero asked him.

"He wear outfits like yours only purple. He did seem very nice person and why are you all acting so funny right now?" That's when Kitana glared badly over at him.

"Is he still here kid? Is that bastard still here? If he then I'm going to make sure he never lives another day." She asked only angry.

Rain was a person that had backstabbed her people and was hated for the things he had done against them. Him being one of their demigods only made his crimes far worse for him. It was something they refused to ever forgive him for no matter how many years have passed since then.

"Mr. purple already left and he did say that people would come for him. He also said he wanted to make up for his past crimes but no one would let him even if he did try to get them to let him try." Naruto replied back to her.

"Sub Zero why does she hate him so much? He seemed like a good person and if you are willing to be good then shouldn't people let you change your ways for better?" He asked his leader and foster father.

"Some crimes are harder for people to forgive even if the person did want to make up for his crimes. Sometimes people will never forgive each other and that's why no one would ever forgive Rain for his crimes." He told his student who was like his own son.

"Will people hate me this badly because I have foxy inside of my body?" When he asked that both Smoke and Sub Zero stared shocked down at him they didn't know who had told Naruto about the demon being inside of him.

"How did you find out that Kyuubi is inside of your body? I never told you because you weren't ready to know that truth yet." Sub Zero asked him.

Everyone around them were staring at Naruto because they all had known just who the Kyuubi was. Kitana had known who Kurama was because the tailed beasts had first come from her world before they were even on this world.

"When I was training I met her only she had looked very sad so I went over to talk to her. She told me so many stories and so many things. Did you know her name is really Kurama and she not even from this world?" He asked him.

This had worried both Smoke and Sub Zero because they didn't want him to be tricked by anything that she would say to him. They did know that demons weren't something you could trust because they will do anything for power. They will lie to you without any care in the world and they care for no one only their selves.

"What things did she tell you and no I didn't know that at all Naruto. You need to know that she's a demon and she can try to lie to you." He warned Naruto. He didn't want his kind heart to be put in pain by this fox demon.

"I trust her because she told me who my birth family was and also told me why you were so warned about me. That you were worried about me going down the same path like your older brother did." Naruto went to go back to training only Smoke stopped him.

"No leaving yet because you have guests that come to see you. These are people that will help train you." Smoke told him while he looked at his old friend. He could tell that Zero had no idea what to even say because the topic of his older brother had come up.

He had always blamed himself for failing to save his older brother and even to this day he wished he could have saved him. He never realized his brother was going too far in till it was far too late to even try to save his life, no too late to even save his very soul.

"Plus it be very rude not to meet them because they had gone to all the trouble of coming here to see you." Smoke added. "Maybe one will be your future lover."

He had earned a hit from both women in the room which Naruto just let out a long laugh. He did find it very funny that both had hit him on the head at the very same time like they had done. He was too young to understand just why that had done that to him.

Khameleon just moved to look at him when she knee down in front of him which her silver/gray hair just caught his eye. He just looked closer at her because she did seem very different than the ones from his clan.

"Naruto do you like to train a lot?" He nodded his head. "Why do you like to train so much if you can tell me?" She asked him.

She wanted to know what made him want to train so hard and her eyes just watched him because she noticed he was staring at her. She just figured he didn't see much of the female sex in this temple in the middle of nowhere inside snow and ice. She didn't really like being here because of just how cold it was, I mean who would build a temple in a snow area? There was nothing but snow and ice for miles.

"Because I made a promise to Mr. yellow that I would fix the evil that people done to him and his clan. I always keep my promises on matter what because that is just how I live my life yet you always should keep your word." He told her which they looked up at Sub Zero.

"He's talking about scorpion and I don't know what this promise is. All I know is he had met Scorpion about a year ago and it almost lead into a huge fight. I do not trust Naruto around that man at all." He answered them.

"You can trust him because he really is a big softy once you get to know him. He just acts big and scary but he truly is a caring person. He just lost everything he had and it what made him go bit crazy." He told them with a smile.

Everyone had a very hard time thinking of Scorpion as a softy yet Smoke did let out a very long laugh. The very idea of that man being a soft was too much for him to handle and he just needed to let it out.

"He told me that these so called elder gods had asked him to be their champion for good and he did just that. They had promised bring his clan back to life only when they did? They made his whole clan into undead things he called hell spawns which they broke their promise and trick him so they are evil people." He had told them only Kitana didn't look happy at all.

"Young one you shouldn't go around saying these kinds of things because they are the Elder Gods for a reason." She warned him.

"They abuse their power and refuse to get in middle of anything, the set up rules and don't enforce them. They are nothing but power hungry beings that play life and death with everyone's lives." Naruto said back only he started to walk away.

"I have to train because I will make them undo what they have done. It is twisted to bring people family and clan back as undead mindless beings like that." He walked to the training area only he was mad, he didn't know how anyone could defend these beings.

"He is right in a sense what they had done is far passed twisted because he did what they had done him to do. He honored his agreement yet they dishonored their side of the agreement they had with him." Smoke added his own thought on the matter.

He got to his training area with his mind still on what he had just said, he didn't want to let anyone get anyway with that kind of abuse of power. He believed that if you have great power then you should be using it to help others not to twist a person's life around like that.

He started to work on his ice powers on the training targets. During his training he noticed that Khameleon had been watching him. He just looked over at her then walked up to the woman who just looked down at the young boy. She didn't know he could train this hard and for this long of a period of time.

"Tell me how can you last so long at your age because you are one very long lasting human boy." She asked him with a smirk under her gray veil. She did want to learn more about this human boy who had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

"Why should I tell you one of my many secrets? That wouldn't be a good thing you know." He walked up to her which he just gave her a smile.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone little one." She told him even so she did smile under her veil.

She did have to admit he was a very smart one even so she wanted to see if she could get him to tell her. She did notice that his eyes seem to just be glued on her when he finally realized that she was there. She could see so many emotions in his eyes and it simply had put her mind at ease for the moment.

"I'll tell you if you take off that veil of yours." He stopped right in front of her which she just nodded her head. The moment she had removed the cloth in front of her mouth Naruto gave her a little kiss which caused another woman watching to grow angry.

Frost had been watching him the whole time he was training because she wanted him to grow stronger. She didn't like the fact that the first person that Naruto had kissed was a woman she had never met before and it wasn't her. She wanted to make this woman in front of her pay for what had just happened.

Khameleon was shocked then when she seen him move back she just shook her head. "Why did you do that little one?" She asked him even if she did have a tiny blush on her cheeks. She didn't even see that one coming at all.

Not many people have kissed her before and she did know if he seen her other form he wouldn't have done that. She just looked at him still because she could see he was having hard time trying to speak back to her.

"Because..." He was cut off by someone rushing over at them very fast. The man was wearing outfit like Sub Zero only his was pure black. His eyes just seem so soulless like he was someone that was pure evil and twisted to the core.

"Time for you to come with me." Noob grabbed Naruto and both of them disappeared in front of both Frost and Khameleon.

"Naruto!" Both women yelled yet they were shocked that he was gone, that he was taken so easily like that. They started to rush back to find Sub Zero in order to let him know what had just happened only they found him talking to both Smoke and Reptile.

"Sub Zero your brother just kidnapped Naruto-kun!" Frost yelled even so he just looked back at her shocked. He had no idea why his brother would even be here yet alone go for Naruto because he would figure he would try to kill him.

"There is only one person that I know of that can enter same place my brother could. If he took Naruto anywhere it would be the Netherlands. Only one person I know that would be willing to save Naruto from there." He told them.

Naruto on the other hand finally could open his eyes to see all fire around him like he was inside the very hell of the world. "Where am I and how did I even get here?" He asked to no one because he found himself in a jail cell.

Naruto looked outside the room window that had bars on them even so he could still see out passed them. He could see even more fire and lava coming the area which scared him even more than anything else. He didn't know where he was and at the same time this place looked like one of the worst places to end up at.

"So you are awake are you now?" He looked to see Noob starting over at him on the other side the jail door. "I bet you don't even know where you are and who I am do you? I'm Sub Zero's order brother." He told him yet his voice was so dark and harsh sounding.

"So you are the one that killed Mr. yellow and hurt your own brother because of your twisted and evilness? You hurt everyone that cared about you for your own twisted goals in life and not caring about your own family." Naruto told him back which Noob just glared at him.

"You know nothing of the clan you fight for and you know nothing of the history how it was built on." Noob told him.

"The clan was built on killing others and I was the best there was unlike my younger brother. His kind and caring had no place inside the clan walls. You think the clan is built on honor and teamwork which you are wrong. It was forbidden to even have friends or friendship yet my younger brother made friendship with Smoke." He continued on.

"You call me evil yet the truth is the clan you fight for is evil and nothing can change that at all because you can't change history. You can't undo what the clan had done and you can't right these kinds of wrongs." Noob stopped speaking and stared down at him with hate showing in his eyes.

"That's where you are wrong because you can't change the history but you can change the future with your hands. You can make the world see that you have changed for the better and I'll show this world that the clan is no longer evil. You are just a fool that can't seem to think outside the box and so blinded by hate and evil." Naruto told him with his eyes also glaring back up at the older man.

"Really now? Do you want know a secret? We are in the Netherlands and only one way to get inside here. To have evil in your soul, to be either evil or tainted. You are tainted down to your very soul and that only way you can enter this place." Noob smirked before he walked away because he could see that had hit home for Naruto.

"I am not tainted you are just trying to fool me!" Naruto try to make the jail door turn into ice yet he failed. He didn't know why he couldn't do it yet he started to feel weaker. With each minute that past he felt himself growing weaker.

He moved to sit down on the bed that was inside the jail cell yet he looked at the walls. He couldn't believe that he was stuck somewhere that he didn't know how to get out. He told himself that Sub Zero would find him and save him, that his clan would be the ones that would save him from this.

* * *

Naruto is trapped in the Netherlands? What does Noob have planned for Naruto and will he survive whatever it is?

Is Naruto really tainted and why?

Who will Sub Zero ask for help?

Will Naruto bring the fight to the Elder Gods?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two long years so far that Naruto had been stuck inside the Netherlands yet he refused to give up. He refused to let Noob Saibot win. The man that betrayed his clan and his own brother by turning into a twisted monster. He told himself that one day that he would be the one that would kill Noob for good.

He had put up with all the pain and torture the bastard that put him through and Noob couldn't understand. He couldn't understand how someone his age and a human could survive so much without breaking inside.

He didn't understand just where Naruto's willpower was coming from. At first he believed it was his ties to the clan and his younger brother. That if he could shatter his faith in his brother that he could shatter the boy's will. Even so he kept failing to shatter this kid's will and he was growing more and more angry with the fact.

Naruto was placed back in his cell after a nice meeting with Noob, how he loved these meetings that he had with him. He did know that he sworn that one day he would kill that bastard. He couldn't believe how twisted a person could be.

He started to do his normal sets of push up and sits ups, he had to keep his body going. He had to keep training no matter what, he couldn't let that bastard win in the end. He just pushed himself harder and harder with each day he was stuck in this hell. He looked outside the window to see the hellfire everywhere, he couldn't believe he truly was in hell.

" **Naruto-kun, you can't keep going on like this. Let me help you by giving you some of my demonic powers. It will help you live in this place without being so drained all the time. It's the only way you can survive this."** Kurama had told him.

He had agreed by just nodding his head and soon he felt the draining start to stop. He did know it would be back sooner or later so he refused to waste the time he had. He started to train even harder in order to grow stronger. He wanted to see everyone again and he refused to let himself die in this place.

" **Never forget that powers will always come with a very strong burden. One that can turn a man crazy or power lust. You must always keep being your caring self and never let my power turn you into something you aren't."** Kurama had warned him.

He started to listen to Kyuubi on how to use chakra and he made two shadow clones. He looked at the clones before he wondered if they could even think on their own. He got his answer when one had tried to hit him in the face. He dodged the attack and caused both to proof into smoke after kicking one of them.

He started to train with his shadow clones and slowly learned just how powerful it could be. He did thank Kyuubi for teaching him it even if he still disliked shinobi ways. He was an honorable warrior of a clan even so he had to learns ways to survive this place.

The images of Frost, Sub Zero, Smoke and rest of his clan kept him going. He would never give up on them because he had known they would never give up on him. He would keep his faith in them till the day he draws his finally breathe.

Two months passed since he learned the basic of chakra and shadow clones. He could hear many footsteps coming to his jail cell which he didn't understand why. Normally it would be Noob or his master that ruled the Netherlands.

"It seems you are going to have more roommates starting today. You aren't allowed to kill them, so behave yourself weakling." Noob insulted him with a smirk on his face.

Naruto watched three women walk into his large cell that he was moved into last month. He didn't realize why they moved him to a jail cell with two beds and much more room. He did look at the first one that had very dark crimson hair.

She was wearing what looked to be a red and black leather bra like clothes, her stomach was showing to the world due to lack of clothes on both top and bottom areas. The bottom of her outfit was just what seemed to be a red and black short loin cloth.

He did wonder if she had anything underneath that loin cloth. Her legs for strange reason was fully cover with leather high boots that went all the way to her knees. He didn't know why she bothered to cover her legs when she barely covered up anything else on her body.

He looked back at her green eyes before he noticed the four kunai strapped to her left side of her leg. He started to wonder if she was a shinobi or something even so he didn't know why she was even here. He did notice that she had one hell of a chest, he never seen anyone with big breasts like her.

His eyes started to move over to the other two women that walked in. He did want to know who they were before he wondered if they are enemies. He also started to wonder if they could help him get out of this place one day.

" **I do like the red head and I wonder how that body could hold up during sex."** Kurama teased him even if she did enjoy seeing that woman.

She had a tattoo like design on her face and a single white streak in her short black hair. Her teal eyes looked to show much sadness to Naruto. She was wearing what looked to be a black leather bra or simply a very show top. She also was only wearing black panties to cover her bottom. She had leather boots on as well. Her chest was a very good size even if Naruto wasn't that much for a pervert.

Last one unlike other two had long black hair that went to middle of her back. She had same kind of outfit that the second one had on. black leather bra like top and black panties that were only things that she had on beside black leather boots. She did have far bigger breasts than both of the other two. He started to wonder how anyone could have that size even if Kurama was laughing her ass off.

"Noob you will die soon." Naruto told him while Noob laughed before walking away.

"Who are you three? Just why in the world would he put you three in the same cell as me anyways." He asked them.

The three women stared down at the ten-year-old that was wearing what little was left of his normal blue outfit. They kept their stare on him while he went back to working out in order to grow stronger.

"I'm Sareena and the one beside me is Kia but the red head I don't know who she is. What is your name little one?" She asked him nicely.

"I'm Skarlet and can I drink your blood?" She grinned before he stared at her funny.

"I'm Naruto member of the Lin Kuei and the student of the younger Sub Zero. No you can't drink my blood that just…weird." Naruto told them.

"So you are part of the clan this bitch betrayal us for?" Kia harshly asked.

"I did what I believe was right and I'm not going to regret it. I had helped both the older and younger Sub Zero. The younger one was attacked by Noob few weeks ago and I saved him even if I not safe anymore." Worried showed on Naruto's face once hearing that.

"He is alive and safe back home even if I don't know why he was even in the Outlands." She admitted to him.

"He was looking for a way to save me because Noob kidnapped me two years ago. I still don't know why him or his boss is even after me. I swear I'll kill Noob one of these days so Sub Zero-sama doesn't have to kill his own bother." Naruto stated before he moved to sit down.

"How do you plan on doing that while being locked up like this? You really are young and stupid aren't you?" Kia insulted him.

"Simple because longer I train the stronger I'll grow. With the Kyuubi inside my stomach, he's going regret not killing me." Naruto told them, he didn't care if they had known about Kyuubi.

"Wait you have the king of Netherland in your stomach? He was the one that ruled these lands before that asshole took over." Sareena asked him.

"She is inside my stomach yes and that would make her the queen not the king." He had stated back to her.

"I had helped younger Sub Zero and took the oath to aid your clan in anyway. Even so I want to make an oath to service you in anywhere due to you being the host of the Kyuubi." Sareena had told him.

She moved down to knee in front of him which caused him to blush before looking away. he didn't know that would happen yet Kurama was laughing even harder. She couldn't believe people still did that these days.

"I'll do the same in order to keep this bitch from betraying you like she did with us. She had betrayal the shadow like a bitch." Kia had done the same which caused him blush harder.

"Can you stop doing that…..." He did his best not to stare down at their breasts.

" **If they are now bound to you by their oath you can have their bodies anytime you want. I mean you are stuck in this cell so why not have some fun?"** She had teased him once more.

" _You truly are one perverted fox do you know that? I mean really I'm only ten years old for crying out loud!"_ He yelled back to her in his mind.

Both women got back to their feet and glared at each other before they both sat down on one of the two beds. Sareena did know that she wished that Kia would get over it, it was years ago. She just did what she believed was the right thing at the time.

"Why do you like blood so much?" Naruto asked Skarlet because it was still bugging him.

"Because I was created and I need blood in order to live. So if I don't get any or they don't give me any I'll end up dying here." She admitted back to him.

"How much do you need to just stay alive daily?" He asked her once more.

"Some but not enough to kill someone." She answered back to him calmly.

"Here then." Naruto moved over to her to sit down on the other bed.

He moved his hand down her left leg till he got to one of her kunai. He placed it in his hand before he cut his arm for her to drink the blood. He moved closer before he watched her mouth lash onto his arm drinking it greedy.

Skarlet couldn't believe how good his blood had tasted. She never had blood that tasted this good before in her life. She didn't know if it was due to the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him or not, she just did know she refuse let him leave her. She would do anything if it meant that she would keep getting this wonderful tasting blood again. She let go once she had enough before her eyes studied him.

"Why did you give me your blood like that? What do you gain out of doing it?" She asked him, while other two women looked back at them.

"Simply didn't want someone to die if I can stop it from happening that's all. I gain nothing and I'm happy with that." He answered her back.

Months quickly passed back and Naruto still believed that they were still looking for him. He had been sharing his bed with the red head and at first did his best to try to get out of sharing the bed. He had told her he would be ok with an ice bed or just the floor even so she talked him into sharing with her.

Skarlet wasn't a bad woman once you took the time to really show her you cared about her. She just seemed to be someone hurt many ways in his eyes and he did learn that she was created. She wasn't born like him yet at the same time she was alive either way. That was the only thing that matter to him that she was alive and she shouldn't throw her life away that easily.

"Three years and I'll be done with my training with Kurama then I'm going to be breaking out of this hell hole." Naruto told them while training.

"You better take us along with you Naruto-sama." Sareena had told him even if he hated the sama added to his name.

"You don't need to worry about that and Skarlet why don't you have a spar with me. I need to try learn many ways of fighting." He asked her which she just nodded her head to him.

She didn't have her weapons with her short of her kunai even so she was going to give him a good fight. She moved around him like he was her pray with her eyes slowly looking him up and down. She rushed at him with her right fist going to his face before he blocked it with his arm then she felt him block her kick.

Naruto quickly started to fight back with his own sets of punches and kicks which she dodged easily or blocked the ones she couldn't dodge. He did know the age gap and years of training was large between the two of them. Even so he refused to give up and he did know the stronger your enemy is the harder you can push yourself.

Training with people your own level won't help you grow stronger it was only keep you from growing weak. Training and sparring with people stronger than you and smarter than you will help you truly grow. It will help you learn new ways of fighting and new learns to improve your skills.

The two of them kept going at each other till he changed his sparring partner to Kia then Sareena. Once they finally stopped Naruto was sweating while still had some stamina in him left to keep going. He just moved to sit down on the bed even so he could feel his body burning and sore all over.

He no longer had any fat on his body because it was toned and had a good build for his age. He did know he still had a very long way to go before he was finished. His eyes moved over to the three women standing there talking to each other. Two of them being demons and other someone created to be some kind of weapon.

His eyes moved over to the cell window to see the flames still going on. The sea of fire that made him hate the heat even more. Naruto moved to his feet and in front of the cell door before he started to channel ice to his hands. He sent waves of ice into the bars even so it barely even turned any to ice. Even while ice they didn't break off which caused him to grow angry at how weak he was.

He kept doing it for a while till he fall to his knees to see the bars still holding up from al his attacks. He noticed his sweating was growing worse and he started to feel light heated, he just passed it off as over doing his training. He moved to get up only to fall back down on his back hitting the cold stone hard.

When he finally started to wake up he found himself on his bed with Skarlet looking down at him. She was rubbing his face while looking into his blue eyes, she just smiled back to him. He started to try to move only for her to push him back down on the bed softly.

"You pushing yourself too hard and you need to rest before you get even more sick. So no more training for you till you are fully better." She ordered him.

"There seems to be talk by the guards of someone dressed in yellow asking around about you. I wonder who that can be." Kia had told him.

"Scorpion is looking for me? So they truly haven't given up on finding me but if he is in Netherlands then that means they are close to finding me. I just need to keep living for bit more longer." Naruto weakly smiled to them.

He was happy that his faith wasn't misplaced in his clan and friends, they were still looking for him. They had never given up on him and he wasn't going to give up on them. He would survive this place till he got free one way or the other.

When he looked back at them he noticed something was off because they were all stripped out of their clothes. Well if you can call their outfits clothes then yes clothes which he just wondered what was going on.

"We are naked because we have to clean our clothes because they were getting too smelly. I swear at least Noob could give us some new clothes every so often." Sareena whined back to him.

"I bet he enjoys seeing us naked anyways so why worry?" Skarlet asked her with a smirk on her face.

"We do belong to him so nothing to worry about." Kia had added in her own two bits.

"You both are hopeless do you know that and I swear he just lucky he still a kid. If he wasn't I bet, you two would just jump his bones right now." Sareena stated back to them.

He enjoyed watching three of them just tease each other while they looked like they were fighting with each other. Even at his age he did enjoy seeing their bodies and he just moved his eyes away in order to rest.

* * *

Will Naruto last in the Netherlands with new found hope that they are still looking for him?

How will he handle these three women in his cell and will Frost kill him if she ever finds out?

Can Scorpion really save him?

And why is Skarlet not in more fanfics!


	4. Chapter 4

Maxbrevan - I answer these in order. Kitana will be in it. Jade mostly will be in it. Four arm woman? Not sure due to the fact that I barely know her at all. Yes, Naruto females character will be part of the pairing.

ShadowImageComics - Hinata won't be with Naruto and she will act in a new way due to the fact that he wasn't there. As for Frost due to Naruto she was too busy hunting to find him to go into her power crazy mind set and didn't kill off major of the clan.

I hope Everyone will Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the ones that pointed out I was spelling NetherRealms wrong. See you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Two more years passed by in the Netherrealms and Naruto kept hearing more people looking for him. He couldn't believe there was more than just Scorpion looking for him even so he was truly glad to hear that from Skarlet.

He did realize that he had known who two of the three people were due to the color of their outfits. It was Scorpion and Rain that were looking for him. He had faith that they will find him and kept him fighting each day.

He also had learned from his fun time with Noob and the magic user that they planned on bring back someone name Onaga. He didn't tell anyone what he found out due to people will be listening to them in their cell. He couldn't trust that the wrong people would find out what he had learned so far.

He did know he had trusted the three women in the room with him and sometimes he doesn't know how he meets up with strange people. I mean he had enjoyed being with the three of them even if all three of them had strange taste. From the fact they barely wear clothes and they taste in food minus Skarlet, which she just loves blood.

He had found himself start to grow with them and he did learn much of the worlds he didn't know before. He had learned that not all demons are born evil and there were some demons that were pure good. He also learned that there are many powerful beings out there and some were down right twisted to the core.

He also had learned that Reptile race wasn't fully wiped out due to the fact that Noob's master had talked to Noob. He had overheard that there was many of Reptile's race living underground in the shinobi lands. He couldn't wait to tell him that and then they could find these beings before Noob did.

He had put everything out of his mind due to the fact that he was worn out. He just wanted to get some sleep and he headed for his bed. The three women were talking to each other which gave him a good chance to just sleep on his bed without Skarlet waking up him all the time.

Later that night he started to wake up from his sleep when he noticed Skarlet was sleeping on top of him. He just shook his head because she was one stubborn woman and his eyes moved to her huge breasts. No matter how many times he had seen the three of them naked he still enjoyed seeing it.

This time she had her crimson color bra on which his hands moved down to remove it. Her eyes started to open and her lips turned into a smirk. He just moved his hands to her breasts to play with them which she allowed him to do.

She just let out a small moan before kissing him on the lips hard. Their tongues started to play with each other while his hands kept playing with her breasts. He truly enjoyed her body and he did know he would always play with her no matter what.

"You do know you are the only one that is allowed to play with my body Naruto-sama." She told him slowly with her breath hitting his neck.

She had started to call him that soon after he kept giving her his blood. He didn't know why she acted that way even so he enjoyed hearing her say that. He didn't know why even so he did know he wanted her close to him all the time.

"How about I help you down there? I know you'll too young to go all way but doesn't mean I can do other things for you." Skarlet smirked before she moved her body down.

She stopped at the was left of his pants, she slowly moved them down along with his underwear he had on. She started to lick his harden tool which for his age was huge which she figured it was Kurama's fault. She started to suck on it while she could tell by his eyes that he was enjoying her mouth.

She kept sucking and started to use her breasts to help him cum sooner, she kept going at him till he had blown his first load in her mouth. Once she had swallowed all of it then she had started up again to see if he can keep going.

The two of them kept teasing each other and they had done that many times much to the hateful of the other two women always being awaken up by her moans. These moans would cause both to grow horny and no way to even help with it.

Two more years have passed which Naruto was just tossed back into his cell, once his body hit the hard ground. He could hear someone yell come over here which he looked to see the guard that tossed him having a spear through his chest.

"Scorpion!" Naruto yelled which he noticed two men walking into the room.

Both dressed in gear that looked almost like Sub Zero with one being in full yellow and the other in full purple outfit. He did know these were Rain and Scorpion two people that had been asking around about him for the last four long years that he had been trapped here.

"Put these on and hurry because we don't have much time." Rain told him before he tossed him new change of gear that was inside a bag.

Naruto started to place his gear while the three women placed their clothes back on before both men could see their bodies naked. He did keep the bag which he put inside his blue vast for later if needed. Once the four of them were ready they started to head out of the cell with the two men leading them away.

Naruto didn't know how they had found him even so he was glad to be found, his body was sore all over due to Noob's visit. That was why he had a hard time walking and keeping up with the rest of the group.

"We need to get our weapons and they took them somewhere around here. Plus, if we have them than we can keep Naruto-sama safe in much better was." Sareena had told them.

"Lead on but hurry because we don't want have to save him again because finding him first time was hell." Scorpion had stated back to her.

Both of them looked at each other because they didn't know at all why she had used sama like that. Even so they just looked down at Naruto because no matter where he went or what he had done they had known one thing. That was that he had always seemed to change people for the better, because of him both these men were trying to do good.

She started to lead them to where all the weapons were being held, they easily had knock the door down. Once inside Naruto watched Rain take care of the guards without work at all, it was almost child play for him.

The women quickly went to grab their weapons while Naruto noticed something on the table, it was a small box. Inside was a ring that Kyuubi had told him to grab before telling him to also put it on his ring right away. Naruto had listened to the kitsune and soon had the ring on his finger with his eyes staring down at it.

The ring had an odd shape to it and a very beautiful ruby like gem in the middle. There were dragons running along the sides of it and it felt very strange to the touch. He did know he would get used to the feeling even so he felt something very weird in his mind.

Naruto did notice a very strange room that almost looked like it wasn't even a door. He had walked up closer to it before he noticed few signs on the wall. He was about to touch them before Kurama had yelled to stop him.

" **These runes have to be touch in an order or you will get hurt very badly. If it the same as once I rule here, then let me guide you."** Kurama had warned him.

Naruto had pushed each rune in the right order thanks to Kurama's help. Once he touched the last one the wall started to slide open, showing a very tiny small. Inside was a tiny table with two things on it. One being another ring this one was golden with a black dragon on the front of the ring.

He grabbed it and placed I ton his other finger before he noticed the real prize being hidden inside this room. It was an egg that size was big but not huge like, it could fit in the bag he was carrying. The egg was pure blue color and it almost felt like he was touching ice once he picked it up.

He took the bag out of his vast before placing the egg inside it then placing it back inside his vast. He did wonder what kind of egg it was and he started to think how funny it would be if it was some kind of reptile or dragon egg.

Once they got everything they left the room still following the two men, they had seemed to know just where to turn and go to. Naruto was just smiling because he was truly going be free and he would see everyone again.

"We're almost at the exit portal and once there but let's just hope it takes us where we need to go." Rain had said still unsure of where this portal would take them.

"You don't even know where this portal will take us? Are you crazy or something to just take random portals like that?" Skarlet had asked him, she couldn't believe how crazy this man was.

"I do know it takes us too outland and a place that he'll be safe at. I just don't know what part of it that it will take us too. It's my home world and they are on good base with the earth realm along with his clan." Rain calmly replied back to her.

They kept going till they stopped when they noticed more guards were rushing to them. These ones weren't push overs like the last ones they had faced, these were the elite guard that were at the outpost near here.

"I think they know we are here and trying to get away." Naruto pointed out which everyone just stared at him.

"It's time to see if all the training of yours helped. If not, I can always just come and save you later if you give me a good reward." Skarlet tease her new master.

The two groups rushed at each other, Naruto dodged the attack and kicked the man in the chest before he kicked him in the leg. He could tell the man was going to try punching him in the face before he grabbed the man's arm before turning him into ice. He shattered the head by ripping the head off and throwing it into the man's iced chest shattering whole body.

"Someone seems to be in a bad mood, I guess pay back for all the times you got torture by Noob?" Kia had asked him almost in a teasing manner.

"What can I say, I just want to return the favor to them. That nice and warm welcome feeling they gave me. At least I did gain the three of you from all of this fun and joyful time in the Netherrealm." Naruto joked back to the three of them which caused them to blush.

When they made it passed the guards they noticed the portal even so they could also see that Noob was standing there. They didn't know how he had known where they were heading when there were many portals and this one was opened up by Rain. So both older men had no clue had this bastard had found out so quickly like he did.

He couldn't believe how two clans that were meant to be endless enemies to each other would be aiding one another. That alone had pissed him off to the breaking point, first he couldn't break Naruto's will yet this was just the last push.

"You truly aren't fit to be a part of our clan when you have him of all people to aid you! Has the clan fallen so far from its former glory!?" Noob yelled over at them with rage showing in his cold hearted voice.

"My clan is far better than it has ever been because we learned to move on from the past. We have learned to do good and not evil in this world! We have learned that it better to fight for the ones you care about over greed. The same greed that caused you to fall from grace to become this monster twisted with hate and rage!" Naruto screamed back with all he had inside of him.

They noticed tons of more enemies rushing over to them and Naruto rushed right for Noob, the guards were' even trying to stop him. They just simply stopped anyone from going to Naruto's aid against Noob. They were ordered to do just that and that was what they would do, they wouldn't go against their orders no matter what.

When Naruto got to Noob he just sent a wave of ice at him. His attack easily missed even so that was the point of it, he moved to kick Noob with his right leg right in the side which he felt that his leg was being grabbed. He used his hand to keep him up before he did another kick which hit Noob in his other side letting go of his right leg.

"You are nothing Noob, a bastard and a betrayer to your own brother. You could have picked to go against your orders but you didn't. You enjoyed killing these innocent people and you didn't care about anyone not even your own blood." Naruto told him while he moved to punch him in the face.

Noob grabbed Naruto's fist before he had planted his knee right into the younger man's chest to knock him backwards. His cold dead eyes staring back at the man no the boy in front of him that reminded him so much of his younger brother. These words and how he acted were all the same things that reminded him of the younger Sub Zero, of his own brother.

"You will never win and if you think we'll let you bring back this Onaga? Well it will never happen, no matter! I'll bring down anyone that aids you Noob and you'll die by my hands, my alone!" Naruto yelled before channeling ice between his hands.

He blasted his attack right at him before he noticed that it missed again which he just kissed his teeth. He did know fighting someone that used to have the same powers wouldn't be easy and even so he refused to give up.

He started to chant few words before three flying balls of magic started to fly around him. He made the balls fly at Noob which surprised him enough for one of the three to land on his chest before it had exploded.

Naruto could see his chest bleed somewhat before he noticed the man's fist hitting him right in the stomach once more. He doubled back before dodging the next attack and he noticed that Noob was no longer holding back at all on him.

He quickly iced the ground to get away from the next attack, he noticed Noob disappeared then reappeared behind him quickly. He had tried his best to dodge the attack from behind but failed, he felt pain come to his back.

When he looked behind him he was already gone once more, he just rolled to side when he felt Noob behind him once more. He didn't know how he was doing that and he realized this whole time Noob had been hiding his truth power from him. He didn't know how he could win with someone far older and more skillful than him.

Before he could do anything he noticed massive waves of lightning started to come over at Noob and the guards. This was when he waved everyone to leave with him which the group did while the lightning kept everyone from following them. He didn't know who that was and he was thankful that they could get away due to that person's help.

Naruto found himself falling before landing in water, he looked to see that no one was with him at all. He started to think they may have landed somewhere else even so his eyes noticed movement in the water. He looked to see that there was a woman taking what looked to be a bath before his eyes.

She had long black hair that went down to her nice rounded rear, her eyes were two soft brown colored. Her chest was very large and her body was toned, it showed how much training that she went through. He did know her body was the kind he enjoyed and he wondered why this portal had landed him in someone's bath which very massive size bath at that.

"Hello there? Do you know where this portal took me?" He asked her while rubbing his head.

"Who's there!" She yelled before jumping into the water.

She didn't know who had sneaked into her bathroom even so she wasn't going to let them get away. She started to swim under the water over to him before he could react she was already behind him. She was about to attack till he noticed his outfit and the fact that he was wearing same outfit like Sub Zero.

"Wait, you couldn't be that kid everyone has been looking for? One that Noob had kidnapped all these years ago?" She had asked him.

"That would be me and you are? I mean not many people know who I am or know who Sub Zero-sama is." He had asked her back.

He turned around to face her which due to his size his eyes were right about to her breasts. He didn't mind at all even if she just glared down at him, it wasn't his fault he was short. He did know he just looked at her eyes before images started to pop in his mind due to Kurama.

"I had met you in the temple along with the others many years ago right before you were taken away. My name is Kitana or how people call me Princess Kitana." She had told him, her eyes still glaring at him.

"You were one of the two women that Smoke joked about being my wife right? You both hit him in the stomach at the same time." He asked back which made her blush tiny bit.

"Yes but tell me just how you get here? Who found you and how did you get into my bath like you had done so?" She asked him.

"I think we would also like to know that, my dear daughter." They heard voices behind them which both looked back over.

* * *

Kitana almost killed Naruto due to being seen naked in her bath.

Who are the ones behind the two of them?

What is inside the egg and why does it feel cold to the touch?

What do these two rings play into the story and one of these rings is in fact in mortal kombat story line.

Is Onaga really coming back to the world of the living?

Before people say I made Naruto too weak you need to understand one thing. Noob is one of strongest fighters there is and fought both smoke and Sub Zero together at the same time. Naruto still young and this was his first real fight he had ever done which is why he didn't know Noob true strength.

See you all later and thanks for reading.


End file.
